cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Bean Cookie/OvenBreak
|JA = あずき味クッキー|ZH = 紅豆餅乾|TH = คุกกี้รสถั่วแดง }} Red Bean Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on January 11, 2018 alongside his Pet, Sweet Rice Seal. He has the ability to jump on his sled and command his penguins to pull him forward at high speed, plowing down all obstacles. Red Bean Cookie's release was not teased at all prior to him coming out, he was simply a surprise update. He released alongside Carrot Pudding Trampoline, and the event to obtain him was a simple objectives-based list. Red Bean Cookie's skill was not changed greatly from his previous incarnation, though it was made overall easier to obtain more Fish Treat Jellies before his Penguin Sled activates. Skill Collects Fish Treat Jellies while running. Rides the Penguin Sled at given intervals. The more Fish Treat Jellies you collect, the faster becomes the sled. Level Up for more fast and frequent Penguin Sled rides. Magic Candy Extra Fish Treat Jellies appear during the Penguin Sled rides. Catch them to restore some Energy. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Speed Points you receive Story Red Bean Cookie was created on a frigid day when snow made of sweet rice flour fell from the sky. The hardiest grains of the rice from that snowstorm were collected and used to make his thick and chewy Sweet Rice Cake Hat. The bitter winter is no challenge for Red Bean Cookie. He rides along joyfully on his sled as harsh winds muss up his red bean paste hair. As he rides along, Red Bean Cookie is always on the lookout for delicious Fish Treat Jellies. A single sniff of these tasty treats will elate even the grouchiest penguin. The more treats the penguins receive the faster they'll pull the sled. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Let's go fish! General * Let's go, penguins! *Want a ride on my sled? *Me cold? Never! *Want to have a snow fight? *My penguins are the fastest on ice! *Dashing through the snow! *Want a Fish Treat Jelly? *The cold is no match for me! *Oh what fun it is to ride! *Faster! Faster! *Let's go fishing! 1vs1 Race * Penguins fed and ready! * Let's show them what we've got, guys! * Good luck! * Wooo-hooo! * Oh, what fun it is to ride! * Think you're faster than my penguins, eh? Tired * Oh, no! Lobby Daily Gift *Friends are supposed to give gifts! "Hi!" * Want a ride on my sled? * I never get cold! Like * Penguins love compliments, too! * Fish Treat Jellies are great, and so are compliments! Talk * Swoosh swoosh! Sledding is great! * Pink isn't really my color. * I like surprises! * Snowy days need to have snowball fights! Gift *Is there a Fish Treat inside? Ha-ha! (Given Mysterious Bronze Pouch) *Whoah! So sweet! (Given Golden Beans) *Oh...a gift, huh! (Neutral) *Erm...not my favorite color! (Given Solid Pink Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Snow Sugar Cookie: It's so fun to ride through the snow together! *Ice Candy Cookie: My penguins love her! *Marshmallow Cookie: Hey, stop that music! My penguins get hypnotized! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock requirement, scoring 30,000,000 points in Land 6-1, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly decreased. ** The magnetic effect enabled during the Cookie’s ability has its magnitude increased. ** Extra jumps will be available for a short amount of time once the Cookie’s ability is over. Trivia * Even if the player collects zero Fish Treat Jellies, Red Bean Cookie will still mount his sled when the green bar fills. The sled will just move rather slowly compared to collecting even a single Fish Treat jelly. * When Red Bean Cookie mounts his sled, the penguins make noises for a very short while before they start speeding up the sled. * If Red Bean Cookie runs out of Energy during his ability, he will continue regardless. However, once it finishes he will immediately faint.